


Spare Seats

by thegeekywhovian



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, alternative universe, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 01:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13823811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegeekywhovian/pseuds/thegeekywhovian
Summary: My first Ten x Rose AU.





	Spare Seats

Sighing, Rose Tyler sat down at the only available table in the busy coffee shop, absently minding stirring her tea. She was on her lunch break, and her morning at work had been horrible. She bit into a chip, observing the other customers in the café.

Rose had always enjoyed people- watching, it was one of her favourite past-times. She loved making up personalities and lives for strangers. It took her mind off from her own dissatisfied life. It seemed like all she ever did was sleep, go to work, eat chips and go to bed. Each and every day, the cycle repeating. How she wanted to travel, see the world, but she needed to save a lot of money to do that. She only had the job at Henrik’s to pay off the outstanding debts Jimmy Stone had left her. All her spare cash went to necessities, and to help her mother out.

She smiled at the little old lady sitting in the far corner, with whom it seemed liked was being accompanied by her grand -daughter. Her eyes adverted to the front counter, and Rose was surprised she didn’t notice him before, perhaps too caught up in her thoughts.

He was gorgeous.

His lanky, slim body, fitted perfectly with a brown pinstriped suit. The way his long tan trench coat was thrown over that suit. His beautiful, soft, spiky brown hair. Rose could imagine how it would feel if she could run her hands through it.

She was instantly attracted to him, and she hadn’t even seen his face. But she had a perfect view of his bum as he leaned onto the counter, playing with his phone as he waited for his order. She continued to check him out as he collected his tea, and own serve of chips, and let out a small moan of pleasure when she noticed his face for the first time.

The chocolate brown eyes, and his face scattered with freckles. The way he was glancing around the cafe, trying to find a spare seat.

She had never been so attracted to a man. Ever. His view swept over where she was sitting, and his eyes lit up. She secretly hoped that he would choose where she was seated. And she was also a little bit afraid of what she would do if he did.

The stranger started to make his way over to where she was seated, and Rose busied herself by peering out of the shop window, so she wouldn’t look so eager. She was staring blankly out into the rainy street , when a kind voice spoke up.

“Excuse me, hi, I’m just wondering if this seat is taken?”

Rose whipped around to see the stranger flashing her a broad grin.

“No. No it’s not” she replied, and she nearly kicked herself at the way she answered too quickly. She could feel a blush appearing. He chose her!

The man smiled again, and sat down in one of the free seats. They sat there together in silence for a few moments, the sounds of them both sipping their tea and munching their chips, all the while Rose continuing to stare out of the window. She nearly jumped out of her skin when he spoke up again.

“It must be interesting what’s outside. You’ve been staring out of the window for the past few minutes” he observed in a light voice. Rose turned around in her seat, and the man had his face cupped in one hand, arm leaning on the table, staring politely at her.

“No. Not really” she admitted. “Just passin’ time, you know. Got to go back to work soon”

He nodded politely, then offered a hand at her.

“My name is James Noble” he said, giving her another smile. Rose noticed the tiny wrinkles at the edges of his eyes, and how they crinkled, lighting up his face. She couldn’t help not to smile in return.

“My name’s Rose. Rose Tyler” introducing herself. He shook her hand warmly and settled back into his own seat.

“Rose Tyler” he repeated, mulling the sound of her name upon his lips. Rose loved how it sounded coming from James. Like her name was made for those luscious lips. She wondered what it was like to kiss them, and her eyes dropped down to his hand. No ring, but that didn’t mean-

“So where do you work? Don’t worry ,I’m not going to stalk you or anything. Just making small talk”  he assured her.

“Henriks” she answered. “Just there until I can afford to travel” she admitted.

“Oh really? Where would you like to go? “he asked interestingly. Rose took another bite, and swallowed.

“Paris for one. I would love to see the Louvre and the Musee d’Orsay for instance”

“Oh, do you like art?”

Rose nodded shyly. “I’m actually an artist myself. I say artist, I don’t make any money from it. More of a past time really”

James examined her intently.

“I’m sure you could make money of it Rose. I’m sure your work is brilliant” he said softly.

“Thankyou. But you haven’t seen it. You wouldn’t say it is brilliant”

“I’m sure it is” he replied. Rose didn’t know what to say in response, so she sipped her tea again, for something to do.

“What do you do for work James?” she asked.

“I’m a doctor” he told her proudly.

“Wha- really? I thought in that get up you worked in a bank or somethin’”

He tipped his head back and let out a laugh.

“A bank. Really? What made you think that?”

Rose could feel another blush across her cheeks.

“It’s a bit stupid really”

“I’m sure it’s not. I’m interested”

“I like to people watch. Like making up lives and personalities for people” she admitted. James raised an eyebrow as he bit into one of his left over chips.

“That’s not stupid at all. I like to do it as well. Bit better than reality” he admitted.

They continued chatting until Rose suddenly noticed the time on her watch. She let out a gasp.

“Oh, my lunch break is nearly up! I better go, or I’ll be late” she said disappointed. She stood up and smiled at James, her tongue poking through her teeth.

“It’s been lovely talking to you”

“And you too, Rose Tyler. But if you could wait, I’ll love to get your number”

“And your girlfriend wouldn’t get jealous?”

He shook his head, letting out a chuckle.

“Nah. No girlfriend. Just me. And my dog. Bit daft. I called him k-9 , because well, he’s a dog” Rose giggled.

“Yeah. That is a bit daft” she teased, scribbling down her number on his take away cup. She made her way to the door, stopping as she was about to exit.

James’s heart swooped to his belly at the sight of the pretty blonde he had spotted, giving him a cute wave.

Rose Tyler. Out of all the spare few seats at other tables he could’ve sat at in the busy coffee shop, he chose hers.


End file.
